Tribute to (Okami)
by Pokemonfan6000
Summary: Tribute to my favorite Okami characters. Disclaimer: I don't own Okami in any way, shape, or form.
1. 1: Shiranui

He prowled the lands at night, the moon's shine reflecting off his coat. His divine markings and Divine instrument were not seen by the mortal eye. No one believed that he was a god. No one believed that he was going to defeat Orochi, not help him. And no one believed that he was the one who wiped out the cursed zones that plagued the area. No one from the village, anyway.

The wolf god stopped and surveyed the area, as if to spot any villagers that had not returned to the village. Upon surveying it he saw that there were no demon scrolls or villagers. There was no other beings in Shinshu Field but him and his Poncle friend.

The little brown sprite hopped out of his fur and bounced off somewhere, as in, in search of something or someone. He then stopped and looked up at the full moon, in awe of it's bright color.

The god let out a low growl before grabbing the sprite with his teeth and ran fearlessly toward Kamiki village, the full moon almost at it's peak in the sky. Tonight would be the night he died a hero's death at the hands of the eight-headed serpent. But tonight would also be the night that he relieved the village of it's one-hundred year curse.


	2. 2: Issun

The little green sprite was brought out of his trance by Sakuya leaving. He looked up at the brilliant Konohana one last time, seemingly lost in thought. Shaking his head and sighing, he bounced away from the tree towards the village.

The people from Kamiki Village greeted the green poncle. He said a half hearted "hey," before bouncing out of the village.

Now in Shinshu field, he stared into the sunset. It reminded him of his best friend, his companion, and his love. Of course the goddess never knew that the green poncle had liked her in that sense. She had only known that he thought of her as a traveling companion, nothing more.

Still staring at the sunset, he said five words: "I love you, Okami Amaterasu," Little did he know that she was watching his every movement and had heard him.


	3. 3: Amaterasu

Her divine coat shone brilliantly under the shine of the moon. The serpent's body lay motionless thanks to her and Susano. His sword was christened and stabbed inside the eight-headed serpent's corpse. The wolf goddess payed no attention to Susano's boasting. She was only focused on the little green sprite bouncing up and down on her muzzle.

The poncle suggested that they should get moving. And that they did.

* * *

Ninetails lay defeated at the hands of the goddess, once again. Oni island began to crumble due to it's master being dead. She sprinted towards the exit and swam towards shore. Once she got there, she watched the remainder of the island crumble and fall beneath the sea.

A short time later, a wolf could be seen visiting Rao's grave. No one knew why the wolf would want to visit Rao. After all, it was only a wolf in their eyes. No one knew that that was Okami Amaterasu, the sun goddess. Well, at least the people who didn't believe in the gods.

* * *

Amaterasu gaped at her past self. He had saved Nagi from a falling boulder. Shiranui's poncle friend, Ishaku, said that they should flee the battle scene because the battle wasn't over. The wolf goddess nodded and grabbed Issun before running from the scene.

* * *

In the battle with Nechku, the silver demon, Shiranui appeared as if to help the struggling goddess. As the legend said, Shiranui summoned gusts of divine wind, but this time to aid his reincarnation.

When Shiranui was pushed over the edge of a cliff, he was rescued by Amaterasu. After a brief struggle and a tree almost falling on her, she managed to pull Shiranui up. Oki, who had cut the tree in half to prevent it from falling, was amazed the his sword, Kutone, had started to glow silver. While Amaterasu went off to the second half of the Wawku shrine, Oki stayed behind and watched Shiranui.

When Amaterasu was about to go battle the mechanical owls alone, Oki appeared and offered to help her. She accepted (even though she had no choice in the matter) and they both walked on the platform, awaiting the battle against the twin demons.

* * *

Amaterasu fearlessly roared at Yami. He had severely injured, maybe killed, one of her best friends. She would not let that go unpunished.

Claws met metal. Teeth met steel. She would not give up. Not now. Not with everything at stake. She had met many people and animals along her journey. She was not going to let them down. The goddess had powered through his first four forms, and with the praise and support everyone showed her, she wasn't going to allow the emperor of eternal darkness to win. She had finally regained her true form.

Only a roar of pain and Misery was heard as the goddess stood triumphantly over the battlefield. The war was finally over. Light had won...


	4. 4: Kurow

Special announcement: If anyone wants a pokemon put on this story, review or PM me. I will say who suggested the pokemon. IF you are an author, I will post a link to a story that you wrote of your choosing in the beginning. So... Review!

* * *

He lay there, surrounded by his closest and only friends. He could feel his life force waning. There were tears in everyone's eyes.

'I don't deserve their forgiveness, their tears. They don;t need to cry over me,' He thought to himself.

Kagu sobbed in his chest. He felt his heart race at the contact. Why this happened, he didn't know. After all, (in his mind) he was just a doll, just a carbon copy of Waka.

"Kurow..." Kuni started but he clamped his mouth shut. Chibi went up to him and put a head on his chest, nuzzling him. The 'doll' conquered a small smile before walking into death's open arms.


End file.
